Carbonated beverages, such as sparkling wines like Champagne, rapidly loose their carbonation and undergo other flavor changes after opening the sealed cap of the bottle containing such beverages. The value and consumption of carbonated beverages, especially expensive varieties of sparkling wines, decline as the carbonation is lost within a few hours. Often, the entire contents of a bottle are not consumed at once. As such, the value and use of the beverage remaining in the bottle is severely curtailed. The loss of part of the contents of an expensive bottle of sparkling wine may be significant, especially for commercial establishments such as bars and restaurants. The ability to maintain carbonation of or add carbonation to sparkling beverages can be a valuable source of savings to both individuals and commercial establishments.